Present day lawn mowers generally are one of two types. The rotary type has a blade or blades which rotate on a vertical axis to cut grass with a scythe or sickle action. The reel type has a reel provided with blades which rotates on a horizontal axis and cuts the grass against a cutter bar.
The lawn mower of the present invention is of still another type which is believed superior to either of the two now in use. In accordance with the present invention, the cutting action is performed by an endless band which is moved or orbited continuously in one direction across a slotted cutter bar. The cutter bar is disposed horizontally across the front of the lawn mower at an adjusted level near the ground. The cutting band has a bottom section which is guided across the top surface of the cutter bar and has teeth which sweep across the tops of the cutter bar slots to cut the grass projecting up through the slots. A smooth continuous cutting action is provided. There is continuous cutting of the grass along the length of the cutter bar without the pulses experienced with a reel type mower in which the blades make successive passes over the cutter bar. Thus my lawn mower is smoother in operation and cuts more uniformly.